


Help Us

by lorenashlie (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Crazy, Creepy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hatred, Hostile, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lorenashlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a perfectly healthy teacher calls in sick, Serena, the new girl, finds a knife in Teresa, the substitute teacher's purse and accuses her of being the wanted psycho the police are looking for. The same night Serena falls asleep in her boyfriend's running, unlocked vehicle, while he's in the store. She wakes up in a dark unfamiliar room, terrified, she realizes she isn't home anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serena

**Author's Note:**

> It's a creepy story with lots of twists. Tell me what you think.

Serena, the new girl, has heard a lot about the wanted substitute teacher. So many rumors floated around she didn't know why she was a convict. Some told Serena the sub is perverted and rapes children, men, and women, kills them, and collects their bodies. Some said she tried to seduce the principal to get a teaching job. Some has also said she tried to poison every student in the building. Some even said she dressed in many disguises and intruded the school which caused ten lock downs in one month.

Serena didn't know what to believe. She was kind of creeped out about the school then. She does have a tiny crush on Kane in her class. He's smart, attractive and everything a girl wants. Lisa catches Serena staring at Kane and walks over to her.

"He's pretty fine isn't he?" Lisa asked Serena

"Yes, I.." said Serena

"Well that's too bad. Stay the hell away from him. He's mine!" Lisa walked off.

As much as Serena wanted him, she listened to Lisa and backed down. She didn't know if he was hers or not. She didn't know if Lisa just liked him or if they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend. She decided to stop looking at him for the rest of the day.

A beautiful blonde walks in the room. The class looks puzzled. She sits her bags on the desks and stands before the class.

"Hello, class. My name's Teresa. Your teacher is sick and will not be in today, but she did me email me this lecture guide this morning," said Teresa. She smiled at the class. They all looked confused.

"Wait. I'm confused. She looked perfectly fine yesterday. What's wrong with her?" said Jenny. She sits next to Serena. Though they just met yesterday they clicked very well.

"Well, maybe she just wants to take the day off." Teresa smiled.

"Bullshit! You're that creepy ass sub in disguise. Someone push the help button!" yelled Lisa. A boy gets up and walks to the emergency button.

"There's no need for that. Sit down! Young lady, that was very disrespectful. I hadn't heard anything about a 'creepy sub' nor should you be talking about another sub or teacher or faculty member in front of me. What's your name?"

"Ricky." Lisa uttered.

"Uh, Ms. Teresa, don't listen to her. Please, don't write her up. She's just a little paranoid. All the students are paranoid. But she's sorry," said Serena.

"No, the hell I'm not. What are you waiting for? Push the damn button!" Lisa yells. The boy pushes the button.

"That's enough!" yelled Teresa. "What's your name? I'm writing you up. I will not tolerate a b.." said Teresa. She was interrupted by the intercom. 

"Excuse me, did someone request for assistance?" said the principal through the intercom.

"There's a girl being disrespectful and will not tell me her name. Can you send security down her to escort her out?"

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

"Lisa, don't you think you took it too far?" asked Kane. "She is a substitute. You should respect her." Lisa angrily glares at Kane.

"Thank you young man. What's your name?" Teresa smiles at him.

"Kane."

"Kane, I'll let the principal know you've been on your best behavior when he gets here." Teresa smiles. Kane smiles back. Lisa rolls her eyes. The principal walks in the room.

"Is there a problem here?" he asks.

"Yeah, this freak's not a real teacher! Call the police!" yells Lisa.

"Number one, Lisa never disrespect a teacher like that. Two, Ms. Teresa and I have had a conversation before school. Three, she has a degree."

"My gosh, she's fooling you you idiot! Jonathon, why can't you see that she's the creep sub that tried to screw you to work in this school? Only this time, she's gotten a realistic wig, and a plastic surgeon!"

Serena whispers to Jenny, "Why is she addressing the principal by his first name? She's so rude!"

"Principal Mates is her Uncle. She basically does what she wants in this school," Jenny whispers back.

"Lisa stop!" The Principal yells. "Do you want to finish class or not?"

"She's disrespected me. I think she should be written up, and punished." says Teresa.

"No, I'm leaving. I'm not gonna stay in here while everyone gets brain washed into giving up their ass to this crazy woman!" shouts Lisa. She walks out of the room. Principal Mates follows her.

"Class I'm very sorry about that. Shall we continue?" Teresa pulls a book from her bag.

After class everyone started gathering their books getting ready to go to their next class. As Serena is walking out of class she sees Kane walking her way. She remembered what Lisa said and looked away. Kane tapped Serena's shoulder. Serena turns around. Jenny, who is on the other side of Serena, giggles. "Hey, you're Ser.." Kane says.

"Serena," Serena interrupted as she started walking faster.

"No need to be in a rush cutie. We got 3 minutes left." he said smiling.

"Uh, I know. I just want to get there early that's all."

"Well here's my number. I was gonna give it to you before class started." He hands her the paper, winks, and walks off.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" Jenny says jumping up and down. "Well that didn't take long now did it?" 

"Yeah, he's quite a dog. He's taken," says Serena.

"Noo sweetie he's been on the market for two weeks now."

"What about Lisa?" 

"They broke up a month ago. Then he started dating Angela. Then they recently broke up."

"I'm not taking any chances." Serena walks into her next class.

 

School's out, it's night time, and Serena's already eaten dinner and done her homework. Now She's lying on her bed. She pulls out the number and stares at it. 'Should I call him?' she thought. She really does have a big crush on him. That wink made it worse. She pulls out her cell phone and dials his number.

"Hello?" Kane answers.

"H..Hi. This is.."

"Serena? Don't worry. I recognize that sexy voice." Serena's blushing. "You doing anything tonight?" he asks.

"Isn't it night already?"

"You're right."

"But no actually. I'm not doing anything. Why did you want to hang out?" Serena teases.

"Let's see watch the game tonight or hang out with a beautiful girl like you. Are you worth it?"

"Uh..We.."

"I'm just messing with yah. Anyways you are worth it." Kane chuckles.

"Where will we go?"

"So it's a date then?" Kane asks ignoring Serena's question completely.

"Yes!" Serena's whole face is red. Her heart is pounding. She starts shaking.

"Great. Text me your address. I'll be there in a bit." He hangs up.

Serena texts her address with no hesitation. She grabs her purse and walks down the stairs. Her mom is on her lap top on the couch. Serena jumps in shock when she sees her.  

"Mom, I thought you were sleep." she says.

"Your dad snores too much. I could say the same about you. What are you doing still up?" her mom asks.

"Uh, my new friend Jenny is on her way. She said she would buy me ice-cream if i went with her." 

"Awww I'm so proud of you. Finally following my footsteps and making friends. I can see you'll be popular for once and not the same anti social girl. You're too pretty for that. And you've never even had a boyfriend."

"Well this one guy I like is going to be there too."

"Where are you going? Party? I know you're not going to and ice cream shop."

"On a school night? No Mom."

"Tell the truth?" Her mom commands.

"Ok, yeah?" Serena tries agreeing.

"You better be kidding." Mom urges.

"Mom!"

"I'm just messing with you. Have fun." Her Mom smiles.

When Kane arrives, Serena gets in his car and they leave. He pulls up to a park.

"You want to stay in or get out?" He asks her.

"Uh, it's kind of chilly. I'll stay in," she says.

"I've been wanting to tell you something." Kane looks at Serena.

"And there's some things I need to ask you Mr. Kane the ladies man." Serena says as if she's going to interrogate.

"Go head." Kane says confidently.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she blurts.

"No."

"What about Lisa?"

"We broke up a month ago. Then I...She hurt my feelings badly. She cheated on me. So I thought I'd be able to get over it if I had sex with Angela, the day after I broke up with Lisa. It helped a bit. I liked Angela a bit anyway so we...we got in a relationship but Angela said she didn't want to be with me after I just got out of a relationship because feelings could still be there and I needed time so we broke up. When Lisa came to my house I realized Angela was right. The feelings came back. Lisa apologized and we had sex. Only we didn't get back together because she cheated. I told her that."

"Then why does she still think you guys are together? She did threaten me. She told me to back off." 

"We were just having sex. And we fucked Saturday but when I saw you Monday, I knew that would be the end of us. Serena, listen to me. You're the prettiest girl in the school. Now that I know you a little more the personality is just as beautiful. So, sweet, smart, sexy. Serena you're everything." He moves closer.

Serena is blushing and smiling. "I..I don't know what to say."

"Damn, I think I'm in love."

"I love you!" she shouts.

"Do you mean it?" His eye brows raise. He's acting concerned.

"Of course."

"Serena, do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life."

"You love me right?"

"With all of heart, and everything in me."

"I don't want you to believe Lisa, anyone else or anything negative anyone may tell you about me."

"I love you. Nothing anyone else said or will say matters."

Kane is smiling at her. She smiling back at him. Kane rubs Serena's cheek, leans in slowly and kisses her. She kisses back. As they are passionately making out Kane pulls Serena's pants down a little. She grabs his hand. He stops kissing her and looks at her.

"It's just. I've never. I'm... I mean, I'm a virgin," she says.

"Wow, I can't tell. Your kissing is amazing."

"Yeah, that was my first kiss two."

"Damn, you're a v in everything huh? Well no stressing. I'm not gonna pressure you. But you should know that every girl has to get it over with someday."

"You're right." He looks at her. She's blushing and smiling. "I trust you, Kane." Kane kisses her again. As they are kissing, he pulls her pants and panties all the way off. They go to the back seat. When he puts it in, Serena sucks in her breath to avoid screaming. As they have sex Serena is biting her lip, moaning, and screaming. She couldn't avoid that. "It hurts...but...feels so good." She says while they're still going. Her brain didn't know whether to pay attention to the pain or the pleasure. After they're finished. He stares into her eyes and kisses her. He sits up.

"So...I'm pretty positive you never went down before."

"No. I haven't. That's kind of gross. Considering you weren't a virgin before this and you we just did it with no condom."

"I understand." He sadly looks down.

"I hope.." He looks up at her. She stops talking to see what he's going to say.

"I didn't want to get you pregnant. So i didn't finish."

"Oh." She's doesn't know what else to say.

"Do you love me?

"Yes!" she answers frustrated.

"Do you want me to finish? 

Serena nods her head. She gives Kane oral. After he finishes he drops her off at home. Before she gets out she tries to kiss him. He stops her. "What?" she asked.

"You don't kiss me after you've done that."

"Oh, sorry. I love you. So much." 

"Goodnight babe." He drives off. She sadly turns around to walk to the door.

 

Serena and Jenny are both at Jenny's locker.

"So what happened? Did you call?" she asked excitingly.

"Jen, we hung out yesterday." said Serena.

"And..Did what?" Jenny can't control her jumping. She's excited to see how it went.

"We had sex. In the back seat of his car." Jenny looks disappointed and shocked.

"Uh, oh..I don't know what to say. That was kind of fast. How was it?" Jenny didn't want to be mean. She thinks Serena is the dumbest girl on the planet right now.

"I kind of wasn't ready but oh well. I love him. And I went down."

Jenny immediately look at Serena told see if she's joking. She's shocked. "Oh. Oh... Well okay." Jenny closes her locker and is looking down confused. She doesn't know what else to say. She thought Serena was different. She lost all respect for her. "You know what I forgot something. I'll meet you in class." Jenny walks back. She watches as Serena walks away, making sure she doesn't look back. Jenny walks around the corner. She walks up to Angela, a pretty brunette with loose curls.

Kane walks in the classroom. Serena smiles and waves at him. He pretends he doesn't see her and sits. She's looks confused. Teresa is sitting at the front desk. "Kane and Serena will you please come up." They both walk up to her desk. "Thanks for yesterday. I really appreciate it," she says.

"Your welcome," Serena says.

"No problem. Yeah, don't worry about Lisa. She's a spoiled brat," Kane says.

"I have a favor to ask. Do you guys mind coming in after school? I need help," says Teresa. Serena started thinking about the creepy sub. She started getting feelings that Teresa really was the creepy sub. What could she need help with? She just started working yesterday.

"Absolutely," Kane says.

Serena loves and trusts Kane. She wants to be around him as much as possible. She believes the reason he didn't say hi to her is that he possibly didn't see her. "Sure," says Serena. She feels safe around Kane anyway.

"Thank you angels." Teresa says.

When class is out Kane rushes out without a word to Serena. Serena walks out and goes to her locker. First Jenny started acting weird and now Kane. Her mother never warned her about guys who hit and quit. Nor did she warn her about phony friends. Serena just doesn't understand what's going on. Angela walks up to Serena's locker. "Hey, I'm Angela. You're Serena?"

"Yes, nice to meet you," Serena holds out her hand. Angela stares at it disgusted.

"I don't shake hands. Air kiss?" Angela pouts her lips. Serena does as well. They air kiss each other's cheeks. "Muah. Muah. Nice to meet you too. Let's go somewhere private." Angela walks off. Serena follows her. They go into the bathroom. "Ok, I'm going to tell you this. Don't get offended. Kane is not the guy you think he is." Serena rolls her eyes and looks away. "He's not. I'm not telling you this because I still have feelings for him. I'm telling you because i don't want to see him hurt another girl."

"Oh brother. Kane warned me about shit like this."

"Don't believe anyone over me yeah, yeah. Who hasn't he said that to? First, Jenny came and told me about what happened. I'm like Serena who? The new pretty one? Then yeah. I think you're very dumb for that. It wasn't even a real date. Let alone your first time. Anyways, Kane was cheating on Lisa with me all along. I feel bad, yes, but it is what it is. We've known each other a very long time. All the b.s. he's put me through. He gave me the claps." Serena's eyes widen and her head moves back. "Don't worry this was last year. It's long gone now. But he broke up with Lisa, hurt her, and lied to her. When he broke up with Lisa, we were still having sex. He said we would be together but he lied. He was still doing Lisa all along. So I left him."

"I know what really happened. Shut the fuck up! You're a liar. I love him. He loves me. I trust him. He would never do that!"

"You're only in denial because you gave him some ass. Whatever, I tried to help you. All I'm saying is be careful. You can't trust him." Angela walks out.

"Yeah, right you're trying to help yourself! You want him back!" Serena yells. Her eyes start tearing.

 

Serena and Kane have been sitting in the classroom with Teresa for 4 hours after school. They have a stack of papers on their desks.

"Are you sure you don't need help on the rest? I've graded these five times each," said Serena. "I want to go home."

"I'm almost done. You'll be fine," Teresa says.

Kane whispers to Serena, "I think she just wants the company." Serena's dancing inside. He talked to her. She was so worried for nothing. 

"Yeah, well I'm tired, starving, and I need a shower. My parents are probably worried," Serena says as she stands up. Teresa angrily looks at her. Serena rushes over to Teresa's desk, and looks over her purse. There's a book and a pen behind it. "You're not even grading papers! I'm out." Serena starts walking toward the door. Kane gets up. 

"Wait!" Teresa says as she stands, bump the desk and knocks her purse over. A knife falls out of it and hits the floor. Serena and Kane both look at it.

"Oh my gosh! Lisa was right."

"No! You don't understand. I feel like I'm being watched. Someone was following me yesterday. You guys gotta help me. It might be connected to Lisa. I know she hates me," cries Teresa.

"Props to that. I'm not falling for that shit." Serena walks out of the door.

Kane follows. "Wait I'll give you a ride."

Teresa runs after them. "Wait!"

Serena and Kane get in Kane's car. He starts it and drives off. "I think we lost her," he said.

"Kane, why didn't you talk to me all day? In front of people you won't talk to me but in private you can flirt and say all these romantic things. What's the deal with that?" Serena asks.

"My dad and I got in an argument this morning. I was going through some shit this morning. I didn't want to take my anger out on you," Kane says.

"Are you sure? Because Angela came.."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Angela? Why would you listen to her? She's an ex. She's probably just jealous that you now have something she could have had if she didn't hurt me."

"You said you guys were together," Serena looks at him firmly.

"Who do you love?"

"You, but..."

"Sh, sh. Who are you gonna believe?" He interrupts.

Serena sighs. "You," she says.

"I made you something to drink. It's really good."  Kane pulls up to a convenient store.

"See, you do love me." Serena smiles and takes the drink. She sips it. "Wow this is really good what's in this stuff?"

"I have to run in the store to get my mom some cigarettes. Won't be long." Kane leaves the key in the ignition, walks out, and closes the door. He runs into the store. Serena is still sipping the drink. She's waiting for minutes and minutes until she finally falls asleep in the running car.

 

Serena wakes up in an unfamiliar dark bedroom. She starts looking around terrified. Her hearts pounding. She's shaking nervously. She walks against the wall to find the light switch. When she flicks it up she discovers the light doesn't work. She reaches in her pocket for her phone. It's not there.

 


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena's attempts to escape result in failure and breaking her wrist. Kane gets questioned about Serena's whereabouts and decides to go after her. Serena finds out about Teresa and still doesn't make it out of the house.

Serena screams. “Kane! Kane! Where are you?” she yells as she pastes around the dark room. “I don’t know where I am. Help me!” Serena makes it to the door. She tries to open it but it’s locked. She starts banging on it. “Someone help! Kane! Help me!” Serena starts crying. There’s nothing else she can do so she attempts to calm down and think this out. “It’s okay Serena. It’s okay. This is just a prank. He loves me. He would never do this,” she says. She starts crying again. Feeling hopeless, she bangs her hands and feet on the floor like a baby.

Serena wakes up in the morning and finds herself on the floor. Her face is dirty. Her hair is a mess. Her eyes are poufy with dark bags underneath. Her lips are chapped. Next to her is a bowl of cereal with a note on the floor. ‘Eat up’ it says. Serena thinks it’s from Kane. She smiles. ‘He does love me’ she thought. She snatches the bowl from the floor, throws the spoon out of it and eats like a savage. When she’s done, there’s milk all over her face. She just sits there and waits for Kane to come.

It gets very boring so Serena decides to walk around the room. The first thing she tries to do is open the door. It isn’t locked like it was yesterday but on the other side of the door is three pieces of wood nailed across the door. “Shit!” she says. She turns around and sees that the bright window has bars on the outside. She no longer thinks it a prank from Kane. She thinks about every possibility of ended up where she is. She does remember Teresa following them outside the school.

What if Teresa kidnapped Serena while Kane was in the store? What if she knocked Kane unconscious and kidnapped him as well? Serena bangs on the door. “Teresa, you bitch! I’m gonna kill you when I get out of here!” She turns around and looks at the window. She starts screaming and charging at it. She punches the glass.

There’s blood and glass shattered everywhere. Serena’s rolling on the floor and weeping in pain. She takes deep breaths. She takes her shirt off and wraps it around the wounded hand. Serena looks up and sees a camera in the corner of the room.

The room is under surveillance? Serena stands up, grabs the bowl and spoon and throws them at the camera. She snatches the blanket off of the mattress and throws it at the camera. “That’s all you got bitch! You weak piece of shit! Your mom’s a slut! You probably don’t even know your dad. And that crooked ass nose. What do you want? Some ass?” Serena moons the camera.

After Serena’s done flipping out, she sits down on the mattress to think. ‘If I’m under surveillance, she’s watching me to see when I fall asleep so she could feed me.’ Serena thought of a good plan. Lunch time is around the corner. She’s going to pretend to be sleep so that when Teresa comes in to give her food, she’ll beat her to death and escape. Serena’s smiling. She lay down, with her back facing the camera, still smiling.

Two hours pass. Serena is getting tired of lying in one spot. She hears the noise of a loud machine. She looks over at the door and sees someone sawing the bottom of the door. A two-by-four hole is in the door. Serena’s confused. A bagged sandwich is slipped through the whole. Serena rushes to the whole. “No!” A juice is slipped through the hole. “You pussy ass bitch!” Serena attempts to peek through the hole. The person is nailing wood to the door to cover up the hole. Serena pokes the wood for chance that it might fall off the door. She sighs. “Clever bitch.”

 

Kane is in his room. Lisa walks in. “Your dad let me in.”

“What’s up?” Kane puts his arms behind his head to relax.

Lisa sits on his bed. “Word on the street, you’re dating Serena.”

“Pst. No. We had sex in the back of my car. That’s it. That makes us dating?” Kane smirks.

“No, I guess not. But you want to be with her.” Lisa accuses.

“Where are you getting this? I fuck girls all the time, does that mean I want to be with them? No.” Kane laughs.

“I guess you’re right. After all, you played Angela.” Lisa laughs.

“Don’t put all the heat on me. You were just as part of it.” Kane smiles at her.

“Doesn’t matter. She’s not my friend. But I did hear you and Serena are in love.”

Kane chuckles loudly. “She doesn’t mean a damn thing to me.”

“Why’d you do her?”

“Are you here to interrogate me? Why’d I do you?” Lisa stands up and walks to the door. Kane laughs. “ You know I’m just kidding. Sit.”

“I’m not a dog.”

“Please?” Kane gives her an innocent look. Lisa turns around and sits back on his bed. “She’s a hot girl. I’m a guy. You add up the rest.”

“Wow, you pig.” Lisa gets up and walks to the door.

“Lisa, it was just a one nighter. It meant nothing. I don’t even want to hit it a second time. With you it’s more. You know that.”

Lisa turns around and smiles, “I know.”

“Can you come and sit? Let’s talk.” Kane begs. Lisa gets on top of him and starts kissing him. A knock is heard. Lisa gets off of Kane.

“Kane the police is down stairs. They want to talk to you,” says Kane’s dad. Kane and Lisa look at each other concerned. Kane gets out of bed. His heart’s beating fast. His hands are sweating. He’s very nervous. He opens the door. “Kane, whatever it is, I don’t want to know. You better cooperate. Tell them exactly what they need to know. If you get arrested under any circumstances, I’m not bailing you out. When you do get out, you can’t come back to this house. Understood?” Kane’s dad whispers.

“Yes,” Kane walks off.

Kane, Lisa, and his dad walk into the front room. The officer shows his badge. “Hello, I’m Officer Woodridge. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“Uh, no. Not at all. Go ahead.” Kane’s teeth are jittering.

“Do you know Serena Hicks?”

“Uh, yes she’s in my class.” Kane’s looks down.

“Ok, well her parent’s reported her missing. She hasn’t come home last night. We already contacted her friend Jenny and she doesn’t know her whereabouts. Do you?”

“Uh, no. No I hadn’t seen her today.”

“Kane, I’m going to need some eye contact when you talk to me.” Kane looks at him. Kane doesn’t want to say a lot. He wants the police to give him more information so he could feed on it. “So, have you seen her last night?” Kane knows that the camera shows them leaving the classroom at night. He’s trying to be careful about what he says.

“Yes, we stayed after to help Teresa. Turns out she kept us there for something else. We tried to leave her and then she chased us out of the building. We managed to escape in my car. Then I..” Kane thought about saying he stopped at the store for the cigarettes. But he knows if he says someone may have kidnapped her there, the police would ask why he hadn’t contacted the police.

“Then you..?” the officer rushes. He’s writing everything down.

“I dropped her off at home.” Kane finishes.

Lisa looks very scared. She told those idiots who Teresa was. They didn’t believe her and this is where it’s led them.

“Kane, Serena’s parents, said they waited outside since six for Serena since she hadn’t called. If you dropped her off they wouldn’t have had the need to call." Officer Woodridge lies. "You didn’t leave the building until five something. There’s no way you dropped her off without her parents seeing her. They’ve been calling her all night and morning. Kane, can you tell me what really happened?”

“I dropped her off. She probably didn’t go directly inside,” says Kane. He’s getting frustrated.

“Then, where did you go?”

“I went home.” His dad looks at him and flinches with disbelief. The officer notices.

“Are you okay sir?” The officer looks concerned.

“I’m fine,” says Kane’s dad.

“Kane what did Teresa want?”

“I don’t know! She said she needed help but it was nothing. Serena found a knife in her purse so we thought she was trying to kill us. We think she’s the wanted, psycho sub.” Kane says.

“So you dropped Serena off and didn’t see her in the house safely? And you knew someone was after you both?”

“Well, I figured she was safe at home. I thought she would go straight in knowing someone wanted to kill her.”

“Ok, well. I have no more questions if anything else comes up, contact me. Good day, everyone.” The officer leaves.

“Kane, you did not come home around six. I was here all day.” Kane’s dad says.

“Oh, yeah. I went to the store. I forgot.” Kane says.

“Like I said, any trouble you get yourself into. Do not rely on me to get you out.

Kane grabs Lisa’s hand and they go back to his room. They sit on his bed. “I told you idiots who really Teresa was. Why am I always the only smart one? And then you volunteered to help her? Wow.” Lisa says.

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you baby,” says Kane.

Lisa smiles at him. “Do you think they’ll find her?”

“Hopefully.”

Lisa hits him. “What the hell do you mean hopefully?”

“Well, I don’t really care, but then again I don’t want anything bad to happen to her. She doesn’t deserve it.”

“You hit and quit and she thinks there’s something more to you two. It doesn’t get worse than that.”

“Lisa, you know you talk too much.” Kane smiles at her. Lisa grimaces then looks away. Kane wraps his arms around her. “I love when you make those sexy mad faces.”

“I still hate you,” says Lisa before she kisses Kane. They have sex and Lisa spends the night with him.

 

The next morning Serena wakes up on the mattress. She notices her wounded hand has been treated and bandaged. The glass and blood has been cleaned. There’s a lipstick mark on the wrapped bandage. Serena’s disgusted. She tries to wipe it off. She winces and stops touching her painful hand. She just sits there.

Serena ignores her breakfast and stares blankly at the door. She notices the wood covering the door is now nailed on the inside. She looks at the camera. She gets up and walks toward the door. She takes spoon out of the cereal bowl, and slips it between the wood and the door, and starts pulling. She stands up and stomps the spoon deeper between the wood and door. She pulls harder with her non wounded hand. She finally gets the nail out of one corner. She kept pulling.

It takes her about ten more minutes to get the other three nails out. She sees there’s still wood on the other side of the door so she can’t peep through the hole. She gathers the nails, piece of wood, and spoon, and sits them on the floor near the mattress. She stands the mattress up on its side and leans it against the wall. She takes a nail, and sticks it in the floor to keep the mattress from sliding. She beat it with the wood, spoon and even her feet until it was down deep enough. She takes another nail and puts it about three feet away along the mattress.

The mattress is nice, and stable. It can’t slip away. Serena grabs the blanket, leftover nails, and spoon, and stands on the side of the mattress. She slips the nail through the blanket places it on the ceiling, using her wounded hand to hold the nail in place, she starts beating the nail in with the spoon. It’s not getting her very far. She gets down and tries beating it again with the wood. It works. She takes the other side of the blanket, covers up the camera, and nails it to the ceiling.

Serena’s is tired, and sweaty. She gets off the mattress, stands in front of the window facing the door ready for Teresa. “She doesn’t know whether I’m sleep or not. Now let’s see the bitch come in here.”

Serena thinking she’s clever waits all night. No one comes in the room. She gets hungry. She pours the spoiled milk out of the bowl and eats the soggy cereal before it would get worse. She takes the spoon and beats the outside piece of wood off the door. She sees through the hole but it’s dark. Serena falls asleep.

 

It’s Monday. Serena’s ‘Missing’ pictures are posted throughout the halls. Jenny is very worried. She assumes that Kane hung out with her again, but she doesn’t understand what happened. She sees Kane and Lisa walking down the hall holding hands. She rudely approaches them. “I thought you were with Serena?” she yells.

“Who knows where she is? And who knows if she’s coming back? Do you expect me to wait around forever?” Kane says. Lisa laughs.

“I expect you to try to find her!”

“I cooperated with the police. That’s really all I can do.”

“Then why haven’t they found her?”

“If you’re in love with her so much, then you go look for her.” Kane says. Lisa and a few others surrounding them laugh.

“Yeah, Jenny you have a better chance with her than she had with Kane,” says Lisa. Angela shakes her head with disappointment and walks off.

“You guys are horrible! You treat everyone like hot shit. You even treat each other like shit. You know what? You’re perfect for each other.” Jenny cries and walks off. Lisa and Kane are laughing.

“That, boys and girls is why she can’t get a man. How pathetic?” laughs Lisa.

Jenny runs up to Angela. “Angela, can you please help me?” she says.

“No, I warned the girl. She didn’t listen. There’s nothing else I can do. I’m not a cop.” Angela says as she walks off.

The students are in class waiting on Teresa. “Hey Lisa,” a girl says. Lisa turns around and faces her with attitude. “Don’t you think that was kind of harsh of you two?” The girl points at Kane and Lisa. A new, middle aged substitute teacher walks in the room.

“Hello class, I’m the replacement sub, Maria. You’re other substitute hasn’t been heard from,” she says.

“Wow, Teresa kidnaps Serena now she’s on the run?” laughs Kane.

“That’s not funny!” shouts Jenny.

“I don’t feel bad for her. I told that idiot and all the rest of you who Teresa is. None of you listened. Then Serena’s dumbass volunteers for her. At night? It doesn’t get any stupider than that,” says Lisa. Kane laughs. “What are you laughing at? You’re lucky she didn’t drug and kidnap you.”

“So Maria, what happened to Teresa?” asks Kane.

“As a teacher, I’m not really permitted to speak on it,” says Maria. She walks to the door. She looks out and closes it. “Okay, well your old substitute is under investigation. They think she’s the wanted sub. She left town for no reason Friday night and no one’s heard from her since. I think we all can conclude she kidnapped your class mate.”

“Wait, what else?” a boy asks.

“That’s all I know that’s all I’m going to tell you. Now let’s begin the lesson.”

 

School’s out. Serena’s sleeping on the floor in front of the window. She wakes up to noise outside of her door. She sees clothing passing back and forth passed the hole. She jumps up to get ready to attack. “Come on bitch,” she whispers. Serena hears the last piece of wood it the floor. “Come on, come on,” she whispers. The door gets unlocked. It’s being opened. Serena warms her hands with pants. Kane walks in the door.

Without noticing who it is Serena charges at Kane and attempts to jump on him but he catches her. “Serena, Serena,” Kane says. Not listening she tries to break free. She screams and cries. “Serena, be quiet!” Kane says. “Serena!” he shouts. She calms down and take deep breaths. She looks at Kane. “Serena, it’s me.”

“I. I don’t get it,” Serena says she’s still crying. “How’d you find me?”

“Serena, I came to save you. Someone stole my car when you fell asleep in it, but there’s a tracking device in the GPS system in my car. I used my phone to find it. It led me here, so I broke in and here we are. It’s okay your safe now.” Kane says softly.

“Kane, I. I’m sorry. It’s Teresa. It’s her. We have to find her and kill her.”

“It’s okay we’ll just turn her in. You’re safe now that’s all that matters.” Kane rubs her face. He kisses her.

“Kane, I’m sorry.”

He looks at her. “For what?”

“I fell asleep in your car. This is all my fault.” Serena looks away with shame.

“Sh. It’s okay.” He kisses her again. He walks over to the mattress and puts it down. They both get on it.

“Shouldn’t we get out of here?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

He kisses her. He takes her pants and underwear off. He lays her on the mattress. She pulls his shirt off. They have sex.

When they’re done, they put their own clothes back on.

“She didn’t give you a new shirt?” asks Kane.

Serena looks at him funny. “Teresa? No, but what do you, how do you..?”

“Well you’re topless. Where’s your shirt?”

“There’s a lot of blood on it. I punched the window.”

“Oh, here take mine.” He takes his shirt off and gives it to her. She puts it on. “Serena you’re forgetting something.” Serena looks confused. “I didn’t finish.”

“Oh, right.” Serena goes down on Kane. “Kane, it’s my turn.”

“Maybe later,” says Kane.

“Kane, that’s not..”

“Not what?” he interrupts. “Fair? What’s not fair is you letting my car get stolen.”

Serena sadly looks away.

They both hear a car pulling up.

“We got to go.” Kane says as he grabs Serena’s hand. They walk out of the room and ran down to the end of the hall. Kane opens the door to the basement. “This is where I came in through. I didn’t know if she was here or not.”

After walking three stairs down, Serena realizes something. “Kane.” She looks up at Kane who hasn’t even walked in yet. “Why did it take you this long to find your car, if you had the GPS tracking system? How did you get here? And why didn’t you report your car stolen?”

“Because,” Kane says. He slams the door on Serena. “No one stole it.” He says on the other side of the door.” Kane laughs. Serena runs to the top of the stairs crying. She beats on the door.

“You dick! You son of a bitch! You’re working with Teresa! I trusted you!.”

Kane standing very chill on the other side. “Careful you’ll hurt your other hand.” He laughs.

“You said you loved me!”

“No, I didn’t.”

“I thought you did!” Serena continues banging on the door.

“Thought wrong.”

“You made me think you did, you piece of shit!”

Kane laughs, “That’s your problem.” Serena screams. She kicks the door.

“I’m going to kill you!” Serena runs down the stairs and pulls the string to turn the light on. Surprisingly, the light comes on. Serena pastes around screaming and growling. She hears someone murmuring. She looks to the side and over in the corner is Teresa tied to a chair with tape over her mouth. She’s crying. “Teresa?” Serena rushes over there and takes the tape off of Teresa’s mouth.

“Help me!” Teresa sobs. “It’s her. The psycho sub.”

Kane walks to the front room. Maria walks in the room. Kane smiles. “Hi Mom.” Maria pulls her wig off. She has very few strands of hair. She smiles back.

“Hi, son." Maria says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, questions, concerns, kudos, anything. Hope you liked it!


End file.
